


斯坦福桥秘闻

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 19世纪英格兰AU
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	斯坦福桥秘闻

**Author's Note:**

> 白色情人节的贺文  
> 特兰Only，19世纪的英格兰AU  
> 甜甜的童话风小甜饼，阅读时请别带上脑子（但是再甜还是比不上蒸煮）  
> 是特里伯爵和猫咪兰兰（雾）

01  
在伦敦，没有人不知道约翰·特里伯爵。  
切尔西的一把手，全英格兰最年轻的伯爵之一，国王最看好的年轻人，年少有为，是整个日不落帝国未来的希望。  
在伦敦，也没有人不知道特里伯爵最喜欢的那只猫。  
猫咪是白色的，全身雪白，总是打理的干干净净。没有人说得出这猫的具体品种，波斯猫？好像不是，没有波斯猫那么胖；英国短毛猫？好像也不是，它的脾气没有英短那么好；埃及猫？得了吧天哪，特里伯爵才不会去养一只异国品种的家伙，再说了哪只埃及猫会是白色的？  
同样，也没有人知道这只猫的具体年龄。斯坦福宫的老管家说特里伯爵是在十来岁的时候就遇见这只猫了，现在特里伯爵二十四五岁，猫咪估计也在他身边快十年了。可是却不见这只猫有任何衰老的迹象。  
“猫咪的寿命就只有十几年啦，”有人这么告诉过特里，“伯爵大人您真的不怕您的那只猫其实不是猫吗？”  
特里每次听到这种谣言就哈哈大笑，他的猫咪不是猫还能是什么？真的就是巫婆变得吗？得了吧，巫婆才没有闲工夫来他这里打听消息。  
猫咪有名字，叫弗兰克，是特里取的。很多第一次见到猫咪的人都说，呀，这么可爱，居然是只公猫啊。  
“公猫怎么啦？”特里每次都这么回应，他把弗兰克抱在怀里，顺着它身上的毛，“弗兰克比所有的猫都要可爱！”  
谁敢忤逆特里伯爵的意思？当然都点头称是，猫咪很得意，尾巴一晃一晃的，都要翘到天上去了。

02  
嗨，不就是只猫吗，有人不屑地撇撇嘴，一只猫能有什么的？  
别说，在特里伯爵这儿还真的挺重要的。  
特里很宠爱着这只猫，什么事情都由着他，甚至每天处理事务开会的时候也乐意把猫给抱在身边。有时开晨会开累了，猫咪打个哈欠，在特里怀里伸个懒腰，翻过身闭上眼去睡觉。特里赶紧低下头好好地顺顺毛哄一哄，然后再继续一本正经地给属下布置事务，但是所有人的目光都已经专注于他怀里的猫身上了。  
那些仆人们也说，弗兰克才是斯坦福宫里面真正的主人，它没事儿就在各个地方晃来晃去，像是在视察自己的宫殿一样。整座斯坦福宫没有弗兰克不可以去的地方，甚至是那些收藏着名贵艺术品的私人画廊。有人跟特里说过这事儿，担心弗兰克把画作给挠坏，特里眉毛一挑，咋？那些画作还不是斯坦福宫里的物品，弗兰克要是喜欢玩，就给它玩是了，他高兴还来不及，哪里还担心弄坏了。  
啧啧，所谓的艺术家们都交头接耳，特里伯爵真是爱猫如命，画廊里面儿的画都是价格不菲，他们怕不是工作一辈子赚的钱都不够买一幅的。  
弗兰克平日里被特里给娇纵惯了，有时候特里正在跟海军军官开会他也敢去打搅——特里伯爵不喜欢内务财政这些事情，他更喜欢军事，海军，征服，侵略，这是他的本性。他桌子上摆着一张精细描绘的海洋地图，正在和海军军官商量着舰队的部署计划，愁眉苦脸想不出来。弗兰克从书房外走进来，也不担心就大摇大摆地跳上桌子，爪子按着一点墨水“啪”地往地图的一个位子一按，旁边的海军军官全都大惊失色，这地图难得画的这么精密，就连军事大臣那里也没有几张，竟然就被一只猫儿给糟蹋了，又是心疼又是生气。可是特里倒是不恼，乐呵呵地把猫咪抱起来，哄着它不要胡闹，然后再一看那张地图，弗兰克爪子拍上去的地方是一道不引人注目的海峡，很窄但是很重要，相当适合诱敌深入，特里眼睛一亮，把舰队部署在这里，岂有不愁敌手中招的道理。  
从那以后人们都对那猫啧啧称奇，特里伯爵家的猫，比人都要聪明，伦敦城又开始流传起各种真真假假的故事。  
有的故事传到了特里耳朵里，特里就讲给自己怀里的猫咪听。有个传说说这只猫其实是个公主，中了诅咒才变成一只猫。特里讲到这里，弗兰克突然一爪子拍在了他领口上，害羞似的在他怀里滚来滚去，把脸埋在他臂弯儿里面不肯出来，两只小耳朵一动一动，听着外面的动静。  
“乖，宝贝儿，别闹。”特里顺着弗兰克的毛，猫咪这才渐渐地安静下来。

03  
特里伯爵喜欢猫。  
嗯，众所周知。  
于是就有些投机取巧的人，从各地找来漂亮的猫咪给送到斯坦福宫去。那些猫确实漂亮可爱，总能让伦敦的大小姐们挪不开脚步。可是特里从来不看，他接到了猫就转手送出去，没有过一只会留在身边。  
大家后来就明白了，特里伯爵喜欢的不是猫，是只有那一只猫。  
于是人们就开玩笑，那只猫才是真正的伯爵，就连特里都得看它的眼色行事。  
“那可不，”特里说，“我的猫，叫作弗兰克伯爵。”  
是，是，弗兰克伯爵。旁边的人都跟着喊。  
猫咪好像又害羞了，从特里怀里蹿下来，一溜烟儿的跑了，很快就消失在了斯坦福宫宴会厅的柱子后面。  
“别管它，”特里说，“等到晚上它自己就会出现的。”  
特里说的没错，等到宴会结束他回到卧室的时候，一眼就看见弗兰克躺在大床的正中央懒洋洋地看着他，显然都等他很久了。  
“乖，吃东西了吗？”特里问它。  
猫咪喵呜一声，像是点头，又像是摇头。  
特里喊仆人端来一碗水果羹，拿着小勺子一点一点地喂猫。猫咪乖乖的趴在他怀里，吃完了还要伸出舌头来把勺子舔干净。  
“真乖。”特里说，把猫咪抱到浴室里去洗澡。  
站在走廊里的仆人们面面相觑，特里伯爵是出了名的狠角色，唯一能让他这么温柔的也就只有这一只猫了吧。

04  
特里伯爵喜欢猫。  
可是他最近却因为猫遇见了一件烦心事儿。  
好吧，在别人眼里这可是天大的喜事，原来国王陛下看特里伯爵在这几年立下赫赫战功，就打算把自己的小王子嫁给他。  
嗯，这好像确实是喜事。  
如果这位傲娇的王子不对猫过敏的话。  
王子叫兰帕德，是国王的小儿子，平日里从来不参加任何王宫里的宴会，也从不出席各种盛大的庆典——甚至在以热衷于八卦王室秘辛的贵族舞会上都没有人会提到他。因此特里也只是知道国王有这么一个儿子，却对于他的一切包括长相，脾气都浑然不知。  
虽然他现在知道了，王子对猫毛过敏。  
之后王室也送来了兰帕德王子的画像，不得不说王子长得是真的好看，就算画师在画画时故意美化了一些，但是放眼整个伦敦都没有人能出其右。  
特里派人去给王子传话，问他能不能接受有猫咪在斯坦福宫内，但是绝对不会让他碰到。  
代替王子回话的仆人态度很傲慢，“我们王子说了，别说斯坦福宫了，斯坦福宫外五米都不可以有猫出没！他对于猫的过敏可严重了，要是稍有不慎，小心他告状说您对王室不敬！”  
特里气地跳脚，他的属下都来劝他把弗兰克给送走，毕竟能傍上王室的机会实在难得，还可以免得后来功高震主被暗算清洗，实在不行等王子在这住习惯了再接回来也不迟。  
特里气地摔了书房里海军从中国带回来的珐琅瓷器，把这些下属都给轰了出去。  
国王不断派人来催他决定订婚日期，特里就找着各种借口来拖延。他的属下们自从上次特里大发雷霆之后就再也不敢来劝他了，也就只能一个个地干瞪眼叹气，心底里骂着自家老大怎么这么爱猫如命，在一旁干着急。  
斯坦福宫的气压一天比一天低，就像有一朵阴云笼罩在它上空一样，保不准哪一天就电闪雷鸣。  
这样的气氛也影响了弗兰克，特里注意到自己的宝贝猫咪近几天都食欲不振病恹恹的，想着因为跟王室订婚的那点烦心事这几天也忽视了对它的照顾，不由得愧疚起来，把在软垫上趴着百无聊赖的弗兰克给抱了起来，一面顺毛一面低声安慰着它。  
“放心，我不会把你给送走的。”特里说着，弗兰克的耳朵动了动。  
“就算是那个王子的要求，也不会。”  
“别惊讶，大不了我就不结这个婚了，我又不是一定要娶那个都没见过面的王子，那个王子也没有什么好的，还因为自己是王子就一身的臭脾气。国王想让我娶他也无非是忌惮我罢了……大不了……  
“大不了我这个伯爵都不当了就是了。”  
弗兰克听到这话来了精神，抬着脑袋盯着特里，蓝色的眼睛里像是写满了不解与疑惑。  
“我已经跟国王写好辞呈了，反正近几年海军也不可能再有什么大事，我已经订了一周以后的船票，去印度，咱们环游地球去。”特里说着把儒勒·凡尔纳写的《八十天环游地球》在弗兰克眼前晃了晃，然后把书放在桌子上，“不得不提法国人虽然没什么能力，但是这本小说还是写的不错的，挺有道理。”  
弗兰克喵呜一声，像是在求证特里说的是真是假，又像是想要辩解什么东西。  
“我没有开玩笑，弗兰克，”特里说，“我明天一大早就去白金汉宫告诉国王我要辞职，这几天我都已经要仆人在收拾东西了。”  
弗兰克趴在特里怀里一动也不动，两只猫耳朵耷拉下来，特里以为它是这几天不舒服，于是又安慰道，“抱歉，弗兰克，我这几天因为这些破事都没怎么注意你，不过你别担心，我以后再也不会这样了。”

05  
特里伯爵很喜欢猫。  
但是他的猫不见了。  
事情发生在第二天的早上，特里醒来时发现猫咪的小窝里空空如也，他好奇地喊了一声“弗兰克”的名字，可是却没有猫咪回应他。他赶紧喊来了仆人和管家，可是过了整整一个上午对于斯坦福宫的搜寻，还是一无所获。  
这不对劲，特里的直觉告诉他，他不得不推迟向国王请辞的计划。他发布了寻猫的启事，张贴在伦敦的大街小巷，甚至奖赏能找到猫咪的人一千英镑，但是又过了三天仍然没有任何收获。  
有的人大着胆子抱着看起来相似的猫咪过来，特里皱着眉，只是看了一眼就知道那不是弗兰克，一挥手把人给赶了出去。  
看来他确实得承认弗兰克失踪的事情了，特里闷闷不乐，陪伴了自己这么多年的猫咪突然失踪，他就像失去了全世界最重要的珍宝一样。  
国王又派人来催着订婚，他的手下也来劝他，反正弗兰克也不在了，他不如就乖乖从命跟王子结婚算了，也别再做什么环游地球的白日梦。  
特里很无奈，国王那边催得紧，他又担心自己万一真走了弗兰克要是回来还找不到自己，只得同意了国王的要求。  
婚礼在半个月后举行。婚礼特别的盛大，几乎整个伦敦的名流都来参加了，特里也第一次见到了兰帕德王子真人。王子长得是真的很漂亮，甚至比画像上的还要好看几百倍。只是当王子走到他身边和他交换戒指的时候他隐隐觉得有一种说不出来的熟悉感。  
婚礼仪式结束了之后是属于宾客的狂欢时间。特里只陪着喝了两三杯酒就找借口告辞了，这些应付的事务还是交给斯坦福宫的管家来处理为佳。兰帕德王子在婚礼结束之后就早早地去了卧房休息，特里想着半个多月前那里还是弗兰克专门休息的地方，又惦记起了自家走丢的可怜的猫，不免情绪低落了几分。  
他推开卧房的门，这里为了迎接这场婚礼也专门做了精心的布置。他看见兰帕德王子正斜倚在大床上，婚礼时穿着的外套已经脱下被丢在了一边，只留着一件白色的衬衫，领口的扣子解开了几个。  
“王子殿下，”特里喊了他一声，尽量还是有礼貌的，“今天您也累了，要不您就早点休息吧。”  
兰帕德歪着脑袋看了他一眼，像是想要告诉他什么，喉结动了动，但是最终还是点了点头，“好。”  
特里怀疑自己是不是那几杯酒喝醉了，为什么他觉得兰帕德王子看他的眼神和弗兰克看他的眼神那么相像呢。

06  
第二天一大早特里醒来的时候，突然听到了久违的一声猫叫。  
“弗兰克？”特里一个激灵从床上爬起来，他对这声音太过于熟悉了，可是他再仔细地环视了一圈卧室之后，并没有看见那只白色的猫咪的踪影。  
特里失望的撇撇嘴，怀疑自己是不是出现了幻听。  
嗯……好像也不是，他感觉有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭过自己的掌心。  
兰帕德王子特别没有睡相地躺在他旁边呼呼大睡，他把被子掀开，看见一条白色的猫尾巴在晃来晃去，偶尔打到他的手腕。  
猫尾巴？特里揉揉自己的眼睛，英格兰的王子居然有猫尾巴？  
然后他再仔细看了一眼，在兰帕德的头发中间也莫名其妙多出了一对白色的猫耳朵。  
特里敢用自己所有的海军财富发誓，昨天睡觉之前他绝对没有看到这些东西。  
而且，这对猫耳朵……特别像……特别像弗兰克脑袋上的那对。  
像是感应到有人一直盯着自己看一样，兰帕德过了一会儿就醒来了，刚醒来的王子还处在晕晕乎乎地状态，对上特里的视线很自然地喊了一声：“喵。”  
特里：？？？  
“哎呀，”兰帕德后知后觉地捂住了自己的嘴巴，脸色爆红，低着头不敢看特里，“哎呀，糟了。”  
特里不可置信地看着他，伸手拽住了他的猫尾巴。  
“兰帕德王子，您不打算解释一下这是怎么回事吗？您不是对猫过敏还很严重吗？”

07  
兰帕德是怎么解释的？  
除了特里伯爵反正没有人知道。  
大家只知道从那以后，弗兰克又再次出现在了斯坦福宫。而据特里伯爵所说，兰帕德王子对猫过敏的症状也奇迹般地被治好了，只是他还是无法接受与弗兰克待在一起，所以猫咪和王子就绝对不会同时的出现。  
“亏你在我身边待了十年，你居然还想出那种‘对猫过敏’的说辞来讹我！”特里有一天早上颇为不满的对兰帕德说，顺带手欠的揉着对方的猫耳朵。  
“我就是想看一看我在你心目中到底重要到什么程度！”兰帕德假装很有道理地反驳。  
“那你为什么还要玩失踪，宝贝儿？”特里问，“你在我心目里当然特别重要啊，我都要带你去环游地球了！”  
“就是看见你那么做我吓到了所以才离开的啊，我没想到你居然会采取这么偏激的办法！”  
“……所以如果不是你意外地露馅了，你还打算隐瞒我多久？”  
“其实也不打算隐瞒多久的，就是……一时怕你接受不住。”  
“不过你的那位女巫老师也真的是特别棒，”特里托着下巴若有所思，“你就算变成一只猫也比其它的猫好看一万倍。”  
“天生丽质嘛，没办法。”兰帕德的猫尾巴缠上特里的手腕，“不过我说过好几次啦，我老师不是女巫，他是一只魔力鸟！”  
后来，特里伯爵还是每天都抱着弗兰克准时出现在每天晨会的现场。  
只是，大家都觉得经过这次猫咪失而复得的事件之后，特里伯爵对那只猫的宠爱好像又上升了一层了。  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想写可爱的甜文啦！


End file.
